Happy Birthday To You Arthur
by Hibari-Yuuki01
Summary: Todos los países han recordado el cumpleaños de Arthur excepto el único que le interesa que se acuerde Alfred x Arthur
1. Happy Birthday To You Arthur

_Hola a todo el mundo. Aquí vengo para dejar mi pequeño regalo a Arthur Kirkland ya que es 24 de Abril y está cumpliendo años. Happy Birthday Arthur! Éste pequeño one-shot se me ocurrió hace dos días cuando no podía dormir y tampoco sabía que hacer para el cumple de Arthy, así que cuando se me ocurrió me dispuse a escribirla antes de que se me hiciera tarde. _

_Los dejo con el fic, espero que lo disfruten._

_Los quiero._

_**Happy Birthday To You Arthur**_

Eran las once y cincuenta minutos de la noche del 24 de Abril. Ya casi terminaba el día. Sólo diez minutos más y todo acabaría.

Un inglés de rubios mechones de cabello y de ojos que imitaban el color de las esmeraldas se encontraba sentado en su cama, contemplando la pared blanca que tenía en frente con expresión un tanto decepcionada.

¿Cómo se le podía haber olvidado a aquel _idiot_ lo que se celebraba aquel día? Ese estúpido lo conocía, es más, lo conocía muy bien. No entendía lo que sentía ¿Acaso estaba enfadado porque no le había dicho nada o triste porque se había olvidado de él?

Rodó la vista hacia el reloj que reposaba en la mesita al lado de su cama: las once y cincuenta y seis. Únicamente quedaban cuatro minutos. Ya era hora de que lo aceptara. Lo habían relegado a un lado, simplemente lo habían pasado a un segundo plano y lo olvidaron ahí.

Se levantó para apagar la luz cuando escuchó un murmullo tras su puerta: parecía que alguien cantaba.

Dirigió sus pasos a la puerta, tomó el picaporte, lo giró y abrió. Frente a él se encontraba un rubio alto de ojos azules cómo el océano.

-_What are you doing here Idiot? _–cuestionó. Eran las once y cincuenta y ocho.

-Vine a decir algo muy importante.

-Pues date prisa –lo apremió.

El americano esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro y sacó de detrás suyo un ramo de rosas rojas, blancas y azules.

-_Happy Birthday to you Arthur. I love you._

El británico se sorprendió ante aquello, tomó el ramo de rosas y luego volteó a ver la hora: justo faltaban veinte segundos para las doce.

-¿Cómo has entrado en mi casa? –preguntó sin levantar la vista de las rosas.

-Ninguna barrera puede interponerse entre tú y yo, mucho menos una puerta con éste profundo amor que siento por ti.

El rostro de Arthur enrojeció.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

-Porque quería que fuera algo especial, nada más entre nosotros dos.

-Eres un idiota.

Arthur se acercó a Alfred, lo abrazó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-_But you are my Idiot. _

-_Forever and always yours England. You got my heart. _

-_Idiot_ –y lo abrazó una vez más.

_**Speak now or forever hold your peace**_

_**I love you**_

_**But I am too shy to say to you my feelings**_

_**One day I will be strong enough**_

_**And that day**__**I will have**__**the courage to**__**tell**__**couple**_

_**I love you**__**too much to**__**let you go**_

_**The End**_

**__**_I love it! Espero que les haya gusta y que me dejen un pequeño review si es que se lo merece, sé que pude haber inventado otras cosas pero mi cerebro se encuentra un poco embotado con otros dos fics que estoy haciendo de Alfred x Arthur así que la inspiración no vino. Una última cosa, las seis líneas finales del fic que se encuentran en inglés, negrita y cursiva es una linda frase que se me ocurrió al terminar de escribir éste fic en una hoja y me pareció muy bonito como final, espero ustedes piensen los mismo._

_Si me dejan reviews no sean muy duros conmigo. Enserio los quiero lectores que se han detenido un momento a leer estas palabras. Nos veremos en el próximo fic._


	2. Spring Season

_¡Hola mis queridos y queridas lectoras/es! Lamento no haber escrito en todo este tiempo, pero es que en éstos momentos me encuentro con lo de las pruebas de la universidad, y aparte no es que las cosas estén muy bonitas por aquí. Sin tomar en cuenta que tengo un fic yuri que me tiene bloqueada, pero voy a tratar de terminarlo ya y así poder escribir otros fics. También se que debo un fic spamano y un Laven que tengo que empezar y terminar cuanto antes porque llevo un año con ellos (en verdad, ya están empezados, pero con el bendito yuri no he podido pensar mucho en ello. Es para mis amigos que siempre me dicen que no escribo nada normal, pero al menos le voy a dar algo que a ellos les gusta)._

_Doy las gracias a todas aquellas personas que me han dado su apoyo a lo largo de todo éste tiempo, las quiero muchísimo. _

_Espero que disfruten de éste nuevo one-shot que dedico al cumpleaños de nuestro querido Arthur Kirkland. Voy a tratar de escribir uno para Matthew y otro para Alfred, y a ver para quien más se me ocurren fics de cumpleaños._

_Si alguien quiere pedirme un fic, háganlo sin pena. Será como un agradecimiento de parte mía por haberse dedicado aunque sea unos minutos._

_**Spring Season**_

El clima se encontraba realmente agradable aquella mañana. Por lo menos para él, que le encantaban los días frescos de primavera.

El cielo se encontraba, igual que en muchas ocasiones, cubierto por una masa infinita de nubes grisáceas, un poco más luminosas que ayer pero igual de omnipresentes. Ése era el famoso clima de Londres… mejor dicho, de Inglaterra.

Puede que a muchas personas les desagradase encontrarse la gran mayoría de los días, cuando abría las cortinas de las ventanas, con los grandes cúmulos de nubes grises que generalmente amenazaban con tormentas. No era el caso de Arthur Kirkland, que igual le daba un día soleado a uno nublado, mientras se encontrase en casa, en su territorio como país, se sentía bien. En varias ocasiones, el mal humor que le transmitía los habitantes a causa de las lluvias y la falta de sol habían casi logrado que decidiera tirarse al mar celta con una cuerda amarrada en su cintura en un extremo y en el otro una enorme roca que lo llevara hasta el fondo. Aunque nunca abría dejado a sus habitantes en manos de Scott, definitivamente no. Eso siempre le daba fuerzas para evitar el suicidio.

Se había levantado tarde para lo que era normal en él. La noche anterior se permitió desactivar el despertador para descansar apaciblemente, se lo merecía, después de todo ese día lo tenía libre e iba a disfrutarlo hasta el último minuto. Tanto como se lo permitiese su memoria torturadora. Era 23 de Abril.

23 de Abril. Tendría que disfrutarlo ya que se trataba de su cumpleaños, pero no era capaz de hacerlo al máximo. Ese mismo día, en 1564, había nacido uno de los poetas y dramaturgo más conocido de todos los tiempos y uno con los que mejor se había llevado; aunque también lo abandonó esa misma fecha cincuenta y dos años después. Sabía que no tenía que encariñarse con ningún humano porque, a la final, le iba a causar un gran daño cuando muriese. En ese entonces entendió como se sintió Francis cuando perdió a Jeanne d´Arc. Es espantoso perder a alguien tan querido para uno, aunque para él fue mucho más traumático.

Fue a la cocina, sin preocuparse siquiera ponerse las pantuflas. Le gustaba sentir el suelo de madera frío bajo sus pies. Puso a calentar el agua en la cocina y buscó en el gabinete donde estaban perfectamente organizadas las distintas clases de té que tenía. Pasó por alto las cajas tanto de Earl Gray como de English Breakfast, ese día tenía la extraña necesidad de algo dulce, sin tomar en cuenta el Meron Pan que Kiku le había enseñado a hacer y con el que pensaba acompañar el té. Al final se decidió por el de Vainilla y Caramelo, que no solamente sabía a dulce sino que olía a tal cuando aun no lo habías siquiera preparado.

Sacó la taza con la rosa tuddor que tanto le gustaba, aunque se la hubiese regalado Antonio hacía ya varios años. Puede que no se llevasen bien todo el tiempo, pero al menos siempre se acordaba de su cumpleaños y, por consiguiente, él también se acordaba del suyo.

Pero eso era mucho pedir para _otra _persona, una persona que ni aunque se lo tatuases en una zona que viera todos los días se acordaría de que era su cumpleaños. Es más, estaba seguro de que si se lo escribiese en el cuerpo él mismo con su puño y letra perfecta después _ese_ se estaría preguntando qué demonios significaba aquella fecha.

A veces tenía ganas de matarlo, y se ponía de muy mal humor cuando pensaba en él y de cuantas veces lo había felicitado. Es que en ocasiones la sangre le hervía, pero no podía hacer ya nada por él. Si en verdad significase algo para él no se olvidaría de una fecha como esa tan fácilmente, al igual que no se olvidaba nunca de llevar consigo por lo menos cincuenta hamburguesas.

Sí, él no significaba nada.

Sirvió el agua caliente en la taza, le agregó miel y añadió el té. Se dirigió a la sala en penumbra, ya que aun no había corrido las cortinas. Dejó la taza en la mesa que se encontraba al lado de su sillón favorito, junto con el platito en el que había colocado el Meron Pan, y buscó en su biblioteca un libro ya que la noche anterior se había terminado el que estaba leyendo. Decidió releerse _El Fantasma de la Ópera_, ya que hacía mucho tiempo atrás le había enternecido esa historia de amor no correspondido. Decidió dejar las cortinas corridas y encendió la lámpara de al lado del sillón.

Tomó asiento con el libro en el regazo, dio un trago a su té y empezó a leer mientras comía de a poco el pan de cubierta crujiente y dulce.

Las horas pasaban sin que se diese siquiera cuenta de ello. No había tenido apetito en todo el día y lo poco que aun quedaba de té en la taza se enfrió hace ya varias horas. Una franja de luz, que pintaba una línea en el piso de un brillante color anaranjado, se escurría por una pequeña fisura que dejaban las cortinas. Cuando se fijó en esa delgada línea se dio cuenta de que ya era muy entrada la tarde.

Fue a darse una ducha de agua caliente y cuando salió de la regadera su cabello rubio húmedo chorreaba gotas de agua sobre su bien formado torso. Se colocó un pijama que consistía en un pantalón a cuadros y un sweater viejo verde que le quedaba grande. Ni siquiera se acordaba de donde lo había sacado.

Regresó a su sitio y subió los pies al asiento del sillón. No era su costumbre hacer aquello, pero necesitaba cambiar de posición. Sacó el celular del bolsillo del sweater y revisó los mensajes que le habían llegado a lo largo de la tarde: Antonio, Francis, Feliciano (que incluía a Ludwig y a Lovino), Heracles, Yao, Ivan (le dio un escalofrío al leer ese nombre), Roderich, Elizaveta, Kiku… La lista seguía, pero no veía por ningún lado rastro de _él_.

Volvió a dejar el celular en el bolsillo y retomó su lectura. No había leído ni tres párrafos cuando escucho un golpe en el cristal de la ventana. Fue un sonido tan sueve que ni siquiera le dio importancia. Pero cuando se repitió por segunda, tercera, cuarta vez, supo que trataban de llamar a cualquier costa su atención.

Se dirigió a la ventana y abrió las cortinas con un rápido movimiento. No logró ver a quien se encontraba en la parte de abajo, ya que se había escondido antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de posar sus ojos en él. Pero algo aun más grande logró captar su atención entonces.

En el jardín frontal de su casa, escrito en rojo sobre el césped verde, se hallaba un soneto que conocía muy bien. Esa misma mañana había estado pensando en el autor de tan hermosas palabras. Sus ojos esmeraldas no podían creer lo que veían. Esas palabras le llegaban muy profundo, hasta el fondo de aquel corazón que creía incompleto.

_Unos se vanaglorian de la estirpe,  
del saber, el vigor o la fortuna;  
otros, de la elegancia extravagante,  
o de halcones, lebreles y caballos;  
cada carácter un placer comporta  
cuya alegría a las demás excede;  
pero estas distinciones no me alcanzan  
pues tengo algo mejor que las incluye.  
En altura, tu amor vence al linaje;  
en soberbia al atuendo; al oro en fausto;  
en júbilo al de halcones y corceles.  
Teniéndote, todo el orgullo es mío.  
Mi única miseria es que pudieras  
quitarme todo y en miseria hundirme._

William Shakespeare, no había duda de ello, conocía muy bien su estilo. Ese soneto precisamente era uno de sus preferidos.

Los ojos le ardían. Bajó corriendo las escaleras, abrió la puerta y descubrió que el soneto había sido escrito con mucho esmero, utilizando únicamente pétalos de rosa. Era algo magnifico, que lo dejaba absolutamente mudo. Nunca podría describir como se sentía con palabras. Estaba tan emocionado, tan feliz de que alguien le diese algo como eso.

Se quedó ahí, mirando el soneto. De un momento a otro, unos fuertes brazos lo rodearon desde atrás. No llevaba la chaqueta marrón de aviador, pero reconoció al instante el anillo de acero con forma de águila que le había regalado en su último cumpleaños. Girando el rostro levantó la vista, y junto a él encontró los hermosos ojos de color zafiro que tanto le fascinaban y que en más de una ocasión le habían quitado el sueño.

Arthur no dijo nada, porque no tenía palabras. Alfred tampoco rompió el silencio de aquel momento que quizá nunca más se volviese a repetir. Fue en ese silencio que los labios de Alfred se posaron sobre los del británico, y no hubo necesidad de palabra alguna para que Arthur entendiera el mensaje. Él sí significaba algo para Alfred. Eran perfectos el uno para el otro y ambos lo sabían.

No se necesitan palabras para expresar lo que se desea. A veces únicamente una mirada es suficiente para decirlo todo, a veces lo es un beso. Mientras expreses lo que quieres con ese gesto. Toda caricia vale, si es por amor. Dile a quien más quieres lo que tengas que decirle, antes de que llegue un momento en el que sea demasiado tarde.

Por eso

_Happy Birthday to you, Arthur_

_I love you_

_And don´t forget it_

_I always be there for you_

_**The End**_

_Muchas gracias por leer mi historia. Espero poder subir algo más pronto. Los quiero mucho. Hasta la próxima._

_Hibari-Yuuki01_


End file.
